dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:The Golden Slumber/@comment-25799052-20151119221729/@comment-75.104.137.181-20151120043658
I haven't played the game yet, so I am learning about this based on your comments. Basically, there is a boy (or young man) who is also a Golden Child, who received his gifts from the Moon Goddess, and thus totally disregarding the story we know in "DP Rise of the Snow Queen" and its bonus game "Hansel and Gretel." I have a possible explanation that may explain the inconsistency. In Dark Parables 7: Ballad of Rapunzel, we observed the Flower Goddess, Flora, give gifts to her guardians, but always two at a time. (1) Briar Rose (power over rose vines) and her sister, Ivy Green (power over ivy vines). (2) Snow White (ice powers) and her twin brother, Ross Red (fire powers). (3) Rapunzel (healing and restoration) and her sister Belladonna (debilitation and death). Upon reflecting on this, I observe that each pair has at least one time that one of the siblings went through a time period where their powers were actually a curse rather than a blessing. Consider that Ivy's powers became a curse of sorts when she transferred them to the Frog Prince, James. It didn't hurt Ivy personally, but it ended up causing them both much unhappiness. Snow White's powers briefly became a curse when she was under the influence of the False mirror in "DP Rise of the Snow Queen," when her sorrow was so great that it caused her snow powers to manifest and basically freeze the kingdom and almost the whole world. And finally, poor Belladonna with her powers of death and debilitation, for which she was isolated from everyone (DP Ballad of Rapunzel). Now, I am just theorizing, of course, but from reading the comments, it seems to me that the Moon Goddess could just as likely have two people as the Golden Child at once (perhaps as a tribute of sorts to her sister goddess, the Sun Goddess, so that one child can live in the lands where the Moon Goddess is worshipped, and the other child can live in the lands where the Sun Goddess is worshipped). And, as is demonstrated by events, one Golden Child, Gerda, is able to see her powers as a blessing, in part because of the love of her family and those around her. This other golden child, whom has been used by others for their own selfish needs, views his powers as a curse. Perhaps that is the underlying law about magically abilities. There must always be a balance somewhere. Basically, my theory is that this new "Golden Child" received his gift around the same time that Gerda received hers, just after the Silver Moon incident mentioned in "DP Rise of the Snow Queen." I don't know how old he is in the game (can't play it yet, darn it!) but it would make sense that he is an adult now, seeing as how Gerda was a teenager of about fifteen or sixteen years old in "DP Ballad of Rapunzel" and must surely now be a young adult by the time this game, "The Golden Slumber," is going on. As you guys have played the game and I haven't yet, tell me if there is anything that may prove that my rambling theory is totally off base. Any feedback is appreciated.